dwinxclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
Princess Bloom of Domino is the show's main protagonist in all the seasons and the informal leader of the Winx Club, as well as the princess and Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the prestigious Dragon's Flame. She was the first character to be introduced. In Season 2, when Bloom turned evil due to Lord Darkar's diabolical influence on her, she officially came to be known as Dark Bloom, but was cured by Sky. Facts BLOOM IS VOICED BY: Letizia Ciampa (Original/Italian) Helena Evangeliou (Seasons 1 - 3), Angela Galluppo (Season 4), McGovern Kathleen (Movie 1's trailer), Cindy Robinson (Movie 1) (Rai English) Liza Jacqueline (4Kids) Molly C. Quinn (Nickelodeon) BLOOM IS ASSOCIATED TO: Lockette, Pixie of Portals, Kiko the rabbit, Belle the lamb, Ron the cat, Peg the horse/pegasus/unicorn, Serena, Selkie of Domino's ocean gate, AGE AT FIRST APPEARANCE: 16 BIRTHDAY: December 10 (Original/Italian) January 27 (4Kids) ORIGIN (BIRTH PLACE) Domino (Sparks in some versions) AFFILATIONS: Alfea, Winx Club, Specialists, Domino POWERS AND ABILITIES Dragon Flame Fire and Heat Manipulation/Control Healing Abilities (via the Dragon Flame) Life-Force Manipulation/Control and Generation Pyrokinesis Thermokinesis Fire magic and spells Fire and Heat Absorption Physic link (with her big sister Daphne) Flight FIRST APPEARANCE: A Fairy In Gardenia (It Feels Like Magic) RELATIONSHIPS Sky (fiancé), Andy (ex-fiancé) Vanessa and Mike (adoptive parents) Marion and Oritel (birth parents) Daphne (elder sister) (though now younger of the Sirenix Curse) Character (Usually) Bloom started off as an insecure and unsure teenage girl in the beginning of the TV series because she did not know anything of her true origins of being a Princess and extremely powerful and useful powers of the Dragon Flame. Later on, when she learned more about good magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past in Domino and whom her biological and true parents who gave birth to her were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper, like when she ran away from Magix. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, who tried plan after plan to steal it. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares lovingly for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause as shown in Episode 601 of Winx Club. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Dark Bloom While in this form, she is very negative and does bad deeds (heartless, abusive, hateful, unwillingness, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea just for Lord Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the Season 2 finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the prestigious Dragon's Flame - the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix, which is what he wants, Thanks to her friends - and mainly Sky saying he loves Bloom more then anything - Bloom heals her friends and herself with her pure heart, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a powerful Charmix convergence that banishes evil Lord Darkar back to his Fortress, and now his fate is unknown. In the Series PRE SERIES Bloom is the second daughter of powerful King Oritel and loving Queen Marion of peaceful Domino, and little sister of Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her big sister, Daphne, passed away to upon her birth. When she was still a little cute baby, her Kingdom was attacked by the evil Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame, and ended up being killed by the evil Ancestresses, after which King Oritel and Queen Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and eventually adopted her. Bloom's adoptive mother was caring Vanessa, a florist. Bloom grew up to have an unlucky childhood and had no knowledge at all of her true origins. In her teenage years, she received a present from her parents, her close pet rabbit which she named Kiko and met her enemy, the snobbish, arrogant and ugly Mitzi. She also dated Andy, who plays the guitar in his band. In her late teens, Bloom accidentally encountered Stella fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre working for the Trix. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom, surprisingly, used a powerful magical attack and turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Stella, extremely impressed with Bloom's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Alfea, the five-year prestigious school for fairies that learn light magic, which Stella had studied at, but had been expelled due to misbehaving. Curious about developing her dormant and potent magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents, Mike and Vanessa to let her join Alfea, which she later enjoys. SEASON ONE Princess Bloom was on a summer school holiday,happily enjoying some sparetime in a local park in Gardenia, the place she lives where she met Princess Stella of Solaria, who encourages her to go to Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies. Princess Bloom manages to get into Alfea with the aid of Stella's trick to say that Bloom is the Princess of Callisto where she meets Flora, (with whom she shares a cozy dormitory room for the next three seasons and Season 5) along with Tecna and Musa. Bloom suggests they go for pizza, which she states is the delicious national dish of Callisto. While ordering their food, Bloom tries to use her mobile, but it would not work. Tecna takes it - laughs at the 'ancient technology', to Bloom's shocking surprise as she referred to it as the newest mobile on Earth. During the apology, Bloom finds that the technology of Earth is slower than that of Magix. The apology by Tecna allows Bloom to borrow Tecna's phone card and call her mom. Shortly after, while still in Magix, Bloom spies Knutthe ogre, who was working for a trio of witches known as the Trix, and had attacked her and Stella in Gardenia. The Trix attack Princess Bloom since they realized she had been spying on them, and Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna come to her rescue. This is where they also learn that Bloom is not Princess Varanda of Callisto, but Bloom of Earth. After constant attacks, the Winx Club gain the attention of Ms. Faragonda, the stern but friendly headmistress of Alfea. After an attack on Musa of Melody in Magix, the girls learned that the reason for the constant fighting was that the Trix were seeking to get the power of the prestigious Dragon Flame, and after a fight in which Princess Bloom unleashed an enormous amount of fire energy, they were soon convinced that Bloom had it in her. Unfamiliar with the term Dragon Fire, she sought the guidance of her headmistress and was told the history of Domino, her home planet. Bloom herself would not know that she had this power or that she's the last Princess of Domino until the evi Trix later succeeded in taking it, leading to a series of journeys for Bloom to regain what she had lost in just a way. These journeys include a trip to Domino where Daphne gives Bloom a beautiful crown showing her the history of the fall of peaceful Domino and calming Lake Roccaluce where Daphne's spirit resides. At Lake Roccaluce, Daphne reveals to Bloom that the Trix did not take the Dragon Flameat all from Bloom but that it was still in her and that she was unable to use her powers because she was having doubts on her powers, and this gives Bloom the courage and the strength to go back to Alfea College and help her classmates and friends. Bloom successfully beats evil Icy, Witch of Ice with her newly found strong fire power. SEASON TWO A new fairy, Aisha, the princess of Andros, joins the Winx Club after stumbling onto the Alfea grounds and being discovered by Bloom and the other Winx after the opening ceremony for the Winx Club's second year. Her pixie Piff came along with her. The rest of the pixies were at Shadow Haunt, captured by Darkar. Aisha, Bloom and Stella in Downland and Stella go on a special mission with the help of Sky and Brandon to rescue the rest of the pixies. After the pixies were rescued, they went back to Alfea, where every Winx girl bonded with a pixie . Bloom bonded with Lockette, the Pixie of Portals. Also, a new teacher, Professor Avalon, comes along and takes a special interest in Bloom. Tecna and her bonded pixie Digit think that Professor Avalon is the Angel of Doom in Professor Avalon's Secret. In Pixie Village, Bloom receives the temporary power-up, Charmix, after she saves her friends while they were on the Vacation Realm. Near the end of Season 2, it was revealed that the Professor Avalon at Alfea was a fake one who was taking orders from Darkar, and captures Bloom and puts her in a dark spell and turns her into Dark Bloom. Darkar and Dark Bloom use the Codex to open the magical portal to enter the Realm of Relix where Dark Bloom summons the Ultimate Power of Relix so that Darkar can absorb it. Sky tells Bloom that he loves her and Bloom's love for Sky makes her healing powers turn her from Dark Bloom back into her real self and heal everyone. She fights against Lord Darkar with the Winx and defeat him with a powerful Charmix Convergeance SEASON THREE Bloom meets Valtor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches, his mothers in the destruction the planet Domino and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him. Bloom is invited to Eraklyon by Sky for the celebrations of the Thousand Years of the Kingdom of Eraklyon, where he tells her that he will make a big announcement in which he will officially reveal that he is going to marry Bloom, but they get separated from each other because of the preparations for the upcoming party. At the party Sky moves on to make his big announcement, but before this Princess Diaspro asks Sky to have a toast with her and cunningly corrupts Sky's mind by giving him a drink with a love potion given by Valtor and Sky makes his announcement about his one love - Princess Diaspro. Bloom gets shocked and starts crying, and when the Winx ask Sky for explanations Diaspro tells Sky that the Winx are witches and that they are Valtor's servants, and Sky orders his guards to attack them and he also tries to attack the Winx, but to Aisha manages to create a wall with her new Enchantix powers and saves Bloom. Later the Winx sneak into the Royal Palace of Eraklyon and Stella turns Sky back to normal by using her Fairy Dust to break the dark spell under which Sky was because of Valtor's love potion. Bloom and Sky reconcile after she returns from Pyros, where she gained her Enchantix, and move on to save Tecna. She also learned that the Ancient Witches created Valtor from a small fragment of the Dragon Fire. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she would meet the sorceress Maia. Maia taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros, and during this attack, Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon, gaining her Enchantix and was victorious in the end. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea College for Fairies to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Valtor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, sealing him away to be forever locked in the crypt of the Three Ancient Witches, never to be seen or heard again. SEASON FOUR Princess Bloom joins her friends, the Winx Club, as they make a journey to Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth, Roxy. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business, a pet shop, Love & Pet, which also serves as their new home. When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate because both of them were originally on Earth when they first learned they were fairies. Princess Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another serious problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy, because Sky was jealous of her having some time with Andy. Despite wanting to destroy the liar Valtor last year, she wanted that Wizards of Black Circle would get fair trial instead of getting destroyed. Bloom was strictly against Queen Morgana's goal to get revenge on humans as well. As her Believix powers weren't enough against Morgana's Earth fairies, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to gain three gifts of destiny, Lovix and Sophix and finally Gift of Darkness. She had to defeat Nebula, the later Queen of Tir Nan Og, so that her goal of protecting Wizards of the Black Circle would succeed and eventually won. However, she didn't know that Wizards were plotting against them whole time as they spelled Black Circle, so that it would suck every Earth Fairy inside it at once. This was stopped by Nabu, who had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Black Circle for good. After Nabu's death, Layla, even though Bloom said it was not the right way, joins the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge her love. She and other Winx went after Aisha and Nebula to the Omega Dimension, where they defeated Wizards of the Black Circle for good with a Believix Convergeance. As magic was brought back to Earth, the Winx Club became quite famous among normal people and thanks to Musa who had been able to help the Winx form their own special music band. SEASON FIVE Headmistress Faragonda sent Bloom and other Winx girls to Gardenia, a state in USA and Bloom's hometown, in order to find the powerful flower called The Lilo. The Winx had to plant it to the ground before someone would use its powers for evil purposes. The Trix were aware of their plan and planned to take the Lilo's powers to defeat Winx. However, with their Believix powers, Bloom had able to defeat the Trix once again. She was still in Gardenia to help others to stop oil spill, but unfortunately they did not manage to clean it all. This leaded Bloom to make a decision about inspiring people to clean up Gardenia's beach through music. As they were cleaning up the beach, they were attacked by Tritannus' mutants and the Trix, which Bloom and others overpowered easily with their Believix powers. However, they were easily defeated by Tritannus himself. Bloom and others realized that Believix is not strong enough under water and they should ask Faragonda about a new power, which leaded them to quest for earning Sirenix. According to Faragonda, Daphne was the last fairy to gain Sirenix. Bloom went to ask about it from Daphne, her sister herself. Daphne, at first, did not want Bloom to search for Sirenix, because the Ancestral Witches cursed the transformation. But Bloom convinced her that she cannot protect her anymore, so Daphne told Bloom where Sirenix book was. Tritannus sent the Trix to attack the Winx at the Magic Archive and during the fight, Sky hit his head and got amnesia. When she is jogging Sky's memories, Krystal comes and re-introduces Diaspro to him, which makes Bloom jealous and sad. She helps other Winx to search Sirenix Book. After they found it, all of them gain Sirenix Boxes and become Harmonix fairies. In "The Shimmering Shells," Bloom, Aisha and Stella continues their quest in the search for the Shimmering Shells at Andros. They met a Selkie named, Lemmy who then bonds with Aisha, with Bloom realizing it was a bond between fairy and selkie. Aisha asked Lemmy if she could take her in finding the Shimmering Shells or not. After they enter, the clams (Shimmering Shells) opened their mouths and releases the pollution. Afterwards, they see themselves in an illusions. Bloom sees evil Princess Diaspro, who laughs at Bloom that Sky would not forget her if he would care about her. Thanks to Aisha, she is able to awaken to reality. Afterwards, Bloom suggest if they could let the clams shimmer by using their Harmonix Powers. After the pollution is away, Shimmering Shells grants them another riddle for their quest of Sirenix. Afterwards, we see Bloom and Sky talking. Sky says that he remembered something while talking to Diaspro. Then Bloom says, "You remember her?" "You care about her?" and Sky says no and then says that she (Diaspro) is boring and laughs. Moreover, Bloom receives a message from her mother, Vanessa. Vanessa tells them that there is something wrong with the ocean. Bloom, Tecna and Musa goes to Gardenia. While Aisha, Stella and Flora goes to the Sea of Solaria. The Trix, helped by Tritannus' monsters are releasing more toxic pollution to ocean, so that Tritannus would grow stronger. The Trix are surprised of Bloom's new Harmonix powers and are soon defeated. Bloom, like others receives Gem of Self Confidence, one of three gems they have to earn before gaining Sirenix. When there is only ten days left before the lunar cycle is over (and Winx would lose their powers if not gaining Sirenix in that time). The Sirenix book appears, giving another riddle for them. While Musa, Stella and Aisha travels to Melody, Bloom stays in Alfea to guide them with Tecna and Flora. In The Gem of Empathy, Bloom hears Daphne cry for help in a dream. She then travels with Aisha and Tecna to the underwater castle of Zenith where she realizes that in order for them to get the Gem of Empathy they will have to work together to stop the guards of the castle. Bloom stays at Alfea with Aisha and Tecna during the Annual Wind Rider competition. She fights off the hover bikes that have been transformed into lions by the Trix who want to kill the Winx. She later goes to Domino for a ceremony that celebrates Sky's bravery for saving Domino. Bloom along with Stella, Flora, and Aisha go underwater to the Yellow Reef to obtain the Gem of Courage. She bonds with Serena and then grabs the Gem of Courage out of the monster's mouth. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in the episode "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the rest of the series, Daphne warned Bloom about many of Tritannus plans to attack Pillars of Infinite Ocean. While Tritannus managed to get two of three seals he needed to activate emperors throne, Winx destroyed the third one, leaving Tritannus empty handed. Also Bloom is concerned about royalties of Magical Dimension from not forming an alliance against Tritannus. Also Diaspro, who opposes alliance just because Bloom proposes it, comes between her and Sky by interrupting them in Domino and prevents their communication at Eraklyon. Sky later apologizes to Bloom and the alliance is formed. Diaspro looses her status and swore revenge on Bloom. Bloom soon learned about Politea, Daphne's old best friend who was turned into a snake-like dragon by the Sirenix Curse and tries to go rescue her before Icy gets her powers. Even though Bloom prevents Icy's attempts, Darcy and Stormy, who have left Tritannus, take Politea's abilities instead. When Tritannus attacked the Pillar of Light again, Bloom told Serena to go free Daphne and Aisha, and that she and Nereus would take care of Tritannus. Bloom used her Fire of Sirenix to destroy Tritannus' trident and watched with the rest of the Winx Club as Tritannus was banished to the depths of oblivion for his sinister actions. Having pleased fate, Bloom's Sirenix Guardian appeared and asked what her wish was. Bloom wished that her elder sister, Daphne, would be restored a physical, human body at last and it came true, and it has been said by some fans that Daphne will become the 7th Winx Fairy. SEASON SIX To be updated after the last episode has aired. The Winx girls will gain two transformations, Bloomix and Nymphix during this season. It is unknown whether this is the last season or not. It is noted that she will have to defeat Selina. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom After defeating Valtor and the Trix, the Winx focus on gaining Bloom's Enchantix, which only can be gained by risking a your own life to save somebody of your own home world. The girls go to find Haggen, who tells them that he cannot sense the Sword of Domino which Queen Marion, Bloom's mother went into as it is too prestigious to find. Bloom breaks off in tears. During the girls' graduation day, Bloom does not join them as she is depressed that she cannot find her parents. Bloom heads back to Gardenia, where she helps her mother do housework, although her parents sensed that she felt depressed. On Bloom's birthday four months later, all the Fairies and Specialists turn up. Bloom is shocked to see Sky, as he had left her with a woman on her Graduation Day. Daphne reaches Bloom in a dream, and gives her her mask, so that she may go to Domino and see what it used to be like so she may find the History of Fate, which records all happenings of what the Domino royal family does. The Winx Club and the Specialists reach Domino, where they find the Book of Fate. Mandragora sends one of her insects to bite Riven, making him under her control. After numerous fights, Bloom finds her parents and reunites with them. Bloom kisses Sky in the end of the movie. Appearance Bloom is a girl with long red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and cyan eyes. |-|Civilian= Her Season 1 civilian is a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3 civilian is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In Season 4, Bloom wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem at the top with a puffy blue skirt with a yellow belt and a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. |-|Winx= Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom_Magia.JPG|Bloom in her Winx form (Original) Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Dark Bloom.png|Dark Bloom Fulll Version Nick Wiki-background|Bloom Winx Dragon FIre Dark Bloom Her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, while her eye shadow became dark violet. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is somewhat dark blue instead of the usual cyan. The tiara becomes silver and pointed, and the brooch on her shirt turns into diamond-shape dark purple one. Bloom's waist-length dark orange hair becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. In the Nickelodeon version (The Shadow Phoenix special), Dark Bloom wears the gothic clothing style - she wears navy black leggings and her outfit only changes color. Her brooch's shape, her tiara's shape, her boots' shape does not change. |-|Charmix= Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Also, by letting go of her impulsivness. |-|Enchantix= Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has hot pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. |-|Believix= From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of blue heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. |-|Sophix= Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. |-|Lovix= Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. |-|Harmonix= Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. |-|Sirenix= Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hairbow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish.